


The Aftermath

by Nogoaway1



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogoaway1/pseuds/Nogoaway1
Summary: Klaus has never been one to show weakness, but sometimes his family catch him off guard. After showing a moment of weakness, Rebekah, Freya, Kol and Elijah are there for him, always and forever.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 39





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> ONE SHOT  
> SET AFTER SEASON FOUR EPISODE 2

Everyone was quiet, resting in the car until they got to Hope. Freya was sound asleep, after draining most of her power she needed rest. 

Klaus sat in the middle between Rebekah and Elijah, he too was quiet, but for different reasons. "What if this is all inside my head? They'd never come to get me, I should know this", he thought to himself. 

Klaus began to scratch his chest- the scar still open and not healing. He bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling out. 

He was worried, worried that none of this was really happening. Before Klaus could stop himself, he choked out a small sob. This caused everyone in the crowded car to turn to him. Each of them had pity written all over their faces, except Rebekah who held onto his hand with a look of admiration. 

"Nik, I am so proud of you okay? You went through years of pain for us and we are so grateful, we love you", said Rebekah softly with a small smile on her lips. Klaus turned his head to look at her and hugged her tightly, he began to whisper in her ear, "Bekah you're not here though."

Elijah looked to Hayley, "Could you stop the car for a moment?" Hayley came to a stop near a small village shop, "Rebekah you and Klaus can a have minute if you want", Hailey said with a trace of pity in her voice. She doesn't remember a time were Klaus was so broken. 

Rebekah gave a quick nod and helped Nik out of the car, ignoring Freya's question of what was going on. "Come along now Nik." 

They both walked in complete silence, Klaus still holding Rebekah afraid she would disappear if he let go. They turned a corner and Rebekah helped Nik sit down. It was then he let out everything he was feeling. He screamed and sobbed, clinging to Rebekah as she did her best to sooth him. 

"Hush now Nik, you're safe. I've got you", she repated over and over again rubbing her hands softly through his hair. "You're not here", he mumbled, voice still raspy from all the crying. "Niklaus...I'm here, I promise you. Everyone is here. Look at me", Klaus stared up at her, "We would never leave you." 

"I-I don't know what's wrong with me Bekah", Klaus stammered, unable to explain his fear of isolation. 

"You're going to be fine. You have me, Elijah, Hayley, Freya- hell even Kol! And you're daughter is going to-", Rebekah was interrupted by a frantic Klaus, "My daughter- Hope...she's not going to want to see me Bekah, I'm a bloody walking disaster."

"Niklaus, I promise you, Hope is going to adore you. Hailey tells me she's taken a liking for art", Rebekah said locking eyes with Nik. "You promise?", Klaus asked in a child like voice. "Yes you idiot, I promise is." 

Klaus broke out into a watery grin, which didn't last long as he started to cough heavily. "Nik? What's the matter?" Rebekah questioned. "Hurts", Klaus managed to spit out before falling unconscious. 

"Kol! Elijah!" Rebekah screamed out. No sooner than she had yelled Elijah showed up. "What happened?", he asked bending down to Klaus. "He just started coughing and then fainted", cried Rebekah. 

Elijah lifted up Niklaus' top to see his chest. The wound had not heald yet and was oozing with what little drops of blood Klaus had left in his system. "Bloody hell", Kol and Rebekah said in shock. 

"He needs blood. Find someone", Elijah said, unable to take his eyes away from Klaus' chest. Kol quickly vamped off and returned with a shop keeper. "Don't be scared, don't scream", he compelled him. 

Klaus drank from the shop keeper until he was dead. "Nik, are you alright now?", Rebekah asked, after sending a look of gratitude towards Kol. "I'm fine."

"Brother, perhaps when we arrive at Hailey's you can take a shower", Elijah suggested. "After I see my daughter", Klaus replied standing on his feet. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, all weak and pathetic. 

"You are not pathetic nor weak Nik!", Rebekah all but nearly screamed. "I said that out loud. Just great", he chuckled darkly. "Niklaus, you've been through a lot, no one would blame you for showing some emotions", spoke Elijah. 

"That right there is the problem! I'm the great Niklaus Mikaelson! I've got this far because I haven't shown weakness", he said, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "God! Listen to yourself Nik, you keep talking like that and you'll be Mikael", Kol said glaring at his older brother,"You're becoming your- our worse fear."

Klaus sighed deeply, "I'm scared, is that what you want to hear? I'm scared if I turn out to be exactly like Mikael. I'm scared incase you all leave me again." 

"Nik you listen to me right now. You are cruel and vindictive- yes, but you are also loyal and sometimes kind and you always put family first, no matter what", Rebekah said noticing Freya coming into the gathering. 

Freya continued Rebekah's speech,"I heard everything Klaus...and I've only known you so long, and our father was horrible to you. I know you won't turn out like him, you show compassion", Freya said grabbing her brothers hand. 

"We won't", Elijah mumbled. "What?", everyone questioned. "You're worried we'll leave you Niklaus, and I swear on our parent's grave, we will never leave you again", Elijah said stepping closer to his brother. 

"We stick together, as one. Always and forever", Rebekah promised, giving Klaus a hug. He flinched at the sudden contact but began to hug her back. 

"Always and forever", Klaus answered back while everyone else mimicked the same words.


End file.
